The Company break out (Sona)
The Company made a break out in Sona for James Whistler. Observation James Whistler observed a way to the roof, which he did later use as a part of his escape in Sona. Plan Gretchen Morgan was planning to break out James Whistler in orders from General Jonathan Krantz. She, King and other Company operatives helped to break out Whistler. When the helicoper arrived at Sona, Whistler was at the top of the roof and did jump on the ladder of the helicoper. However, Michael Scofield did jump on Whistler and there were many people killed during the attempt escape. However Whistler felt back on the roof and did go back to the Sona grounds. Aftermath Whistler was runnin back and did take out his shirt. Michael was then going to his cell to change his clothes, but was taken to the Sona courtyard. Zavala then did take Michael to a box. Lechero then said that the escape plan was over. Tracy McGrady said he couldn't go out the box, only if he tells the truth. Michael did told that his nephew L. J. Burrows was kidnapped by the Company and if didn't broke James Whistler out, his nephew will being killed. Whistler, however said first he didn't know Michael Scofield for protecting himself. However Zavala didn't believe him and mostly did waterboarding. Whistler then told he worked for Gretchen Morgan. When Gretchen and Lincoln had a deal, Zavala did take Gretchen to Sona. Zavala asked if she did know anyone from the guys. Gretchen said she didn't, but Zavala did start with waterboarding. Gretchen was a time waterboarding, but then told the truth. She told she had kidnapped L. J. Burrows. Michael then was angry at Gretchen for "killing" Sara. When Gretchen was brought to the place where L. J. was, Gretchen did kill Zavala and his bodyguard. Lincoln then was angry at Michael, because it mostly cost the mission. Since this was the first time Michael and Gretchen saw each other face-to-face, Michael tried to shoot Gretchen 2 times in the Art of the Deal and Scylla. Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | James Whistler |James Whistler was a member in the plan and was trying to escape with the help from Gretchen. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Gretchen Morgan |Gretchen Morgan came up with the plan to breakout Whistler, which failed, because of Michael Scofield. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | General Jonathan Krantz |Krantz did want that Gretchen did breakout Whistler, because Michael failed to many times. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Agent King |King helped Gretchen with breaking out Whistler. |} Non-Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Michael Scofield |Michael stopped Whistler with breaking out of Sona. Since this worked, Zavala did put Michael later in a box, because he cost to many problems. |} Other people involved |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Zavala |Zavala did take Michael out of Sona. Since Michael told the truth, Michael was put in a box, because Zavala didn't believe him. Zavala then helped Michael and Michael then revealed that he tried to escape with Whistler since he was in Sona. Whistler and Michael both later did reveal the name Gretchen. Gretchen was taken away by Zavala and his bodyguards. Later when he was waterboarding with Gretchen, she revealed that she kidnapped L. J. Burrows and showed him the place, but she escpaed and shot Zavala and his bodyguard down. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Zavala's bodyguard |This bodyguard helped Zavala with waterboarding from Whistler (which mostly happened) and Gretchen. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Zavala's bodyguard |This bodyguard helped Zavala with waterboarding from Whistler (which mostly happened) and Gretchen. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Zavala's bodyguard |This bodyguard did guard the room in which Zavala did waterboarding. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Zavala's bodyguard |This bodyguard did guard the room in which Zavala did waterboarding. |} Deaths *Zavala *Zavala's bodyguard Appearances *Bang and Burn Trivia *'Ironic situation': Lincoln is angry at Michael, who did stop Whistler from leaving Sona. Gretchen, who was planning to let Whistler escape from Sona, is responsible for telling the truth (because of Whistler and Michael), and did kill Zavala and his bodyguard, which did cause the mission to fail and mostly the death of L. J. Burrows. *'Blooper': Michael and Whistler first can being seen hanging at the ladder. However a moment later, they are gone. Then, they are back again. **This can be seen when a Company worker is shot dead and falls down on the ground. Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Escape plans Category:Events